Wild Magic
by Sayla.v
Summary: Pushed aside and forgotten by his parents because his brother is the Chosen One and he's a squib, Harry Potter is sent to an orphanage and is put on the path of learning the true nature of his magic. Dark!Harry
1. A Fateful Night and a Grave Mistake

hello to any who read this. so this is the begining to something im working on hoping that someone will read and review

-Sayla

**summar**y: Pushed aside and forgotten by his parents because his brother is the Chosen One and he s a squib, Harry Potter is sent to an orphanage and is put on the path of learning the true nature of his magic. As he learns the light is going to learn what a huge error they made and that the war is at a turning point because there is a new player on the board now that no one expected. Dark!Harry

**pairings**: nothing for sure yet but if there is it will be slash. i guess i'll figure it out along the way

**Warnings**:not many as of yet. child abuse, stupidity, over indulgence of a not so smart child (i sigh at the potters *shakes head*). Definitely dumbles bashing, potter bashing, and weasley bashing

**Wild Magic**

Chapter 1

The Dark Lord walked carefully and quietly into the house that he could now see. The worthless lump, Pettigrew, was willing and more than eager to share where the Potters were hiding.

The Potters were currently at a meeting with Dumbledore, he d made sure that those two abominable light wizards were far away tonight before he entered their house. Though it goes against common belief he actually did not enjoy having to deal with worthless and insignificant people (though torturing Wormtail is an exception, his screams are one of the most entertaining things he has come across), so the idea of dealing with two more unsavory individuals was a rather unpleasant and unwelcome thought. He simply wanted to eliminate the threat and be done with it, prolonging it will only lead to something getting in his way and that is not something he had the patience for.

The babysitter was in a chair in the living room, lightly dozing.

'Well this saves time' . He thought pleased at not having to hear her begging, he quickly fired off a killing curse, ending the creature s pathetic existence.

He went up the stairs and to a door with a sign on it

_Evan and Harlowe's Room_ it proclaimed is swirly cursive.

'Evan and Harlowe, hmm?' he thought as he entered the room and laid eyes on the two matching cribs. 'Now, which twin is it?'

He approached the crib on the right, a redheaded baby laid sprawled across the crib, mouth gaping open and a pool of drool staining the sheets around his mouth. He sneered at the ugly child in disgust and caught sight of a pillow with a name embroidered onto it.

"So Evan, are you the chosen one?" he softly asked the still sleeping child, grimacing when he only turned his head further into his own drool he turned to the other child.

He had raven black hair and was significantly paler and thinner than the other, his features almost delicate where his brother s were rough and mismatched. The Dark Lord stepped closer onto a creaking floorboard , the sound made the small sleeping boy wake, opening his eyes and looking at the approaching Dark Lord.

Voldemort stopped for a moment, watching the child who looked at him with sharply intelligent eyes that were all too cold.

'Avada Kedavra green' he thought to himself, so this must be the Chosen One he took out his wand pointing it at the boy s forehead "I ll kill this one first then the other one and the Longbottom brat as well just to be sure Goodbye Harlowe Potter." He said as he leveled his wand with the boy s forehead, "Avada Kedavra!" he said thinking that he was ridding the world of his only threat.

The green light left his wand, exactly matching a set of wide green eyes. The curse hit its target on the forehead but out of thin air, came a brilliant light shining in all different colors shielded the boy right as the curse was entering the skin of his forehead. The curse tried to push past the shield but was pushed away from the child and around the room reaming destruction in its wake until it went back to its caster, hitting him in the arm. Voldemort fell with a loud cry of pain, waking Evan just in time for the boy to feel a broken piece of his crib cut him in a long diagonal line across his chest.

He could tell the house was going to come down soon, injured he fled thinking the collapsing house would finish the job for him as he apparated away, leaving behind tattered remnants of his black robe, a pool of blood and ashes that used to be his flesh where the curse hit him, trying to save himself from his wound. He was unaware of a small emerald eyed boy watching him as the multi colored light faded from around him no sign of the curse that reaped such destruction on the house on him but a thing lightning shaped cut on his forehead.

The lights around Harlowe flared up again as the walls and ceiling started to collapse around the two toddlers.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me! ***************

"Albus, would you like to come over for a quick spot of tea, you can say goodnight to the twins, you know how much they love you." Asked Lily

"That would be lovely, Lily. But only for a little while, I do have to get back to Hogwarts sometime." Albus said with a laugh

They all apparated to Godric s Hollow only to find a pile of rubble where their house used to be.

They all stared at it for a moment before Lily finally managed to break out of her stupor.

"James! The twins!' Lily cried

Those panicked words brought words broke the two others out of shock and springing them into action.

They all ran inside and started to move the rubble aside to find the twins. They found the body of the babysitter and realized that she wasn t killing by the rubble but by the killing curse. "Voldemort has been here." Said Albus stoically.

They found what was left of the twins room and were shaking with relief when they found both boys alive inside, the room hadn't collapsed but instead had made a perfectly spherical hollow protecting the two boys. They all went immediately to each of the twins and found Harlowe perfectly fine near the edge of the room but Evan was at the very center of the hollow and had a long gash across his chest. As Lily healed it Dumbledore and James were both looking around the room and found the remains of Voldemort.

"He's gone". James said dumbstruck, "Voldemort has been defeated.'

Dumbledore saw the magically formed hollow with Evan at the center and the cut across his chest and put the pieces together.

He walked forward and took the, now healed, little boy from his mother and said "He is The Chosen one. He defeated Voldemort. Your son, Evan, is The Chosen One."


	2. The Chosen One and the Forgotten One

hey everyone i just want to thank every one that reviewed or added this to their favorites or alerts. you are all awesome and i love you all. i was not expecting anyone to pay attention to this so thanks to all! here's chapter 2 its a bit longer than 1 but sadly not by much, 3 will be better i promise.

-Sayla

for warnings, summary, and possible pairings see ch. 1

Wild Magic

Chapter 2

"Give him plenty of individual attention. Lily I suggest you quit your job and stay with him during the day," Lily nodded eagerly "and James, try and reduce your work hours so you can spend as much time at home with Evan as possible." James gave him an affirmative "He is The Chosen One and he needs to have every bit of attention as he can and everything he could possibly need."

A pensive look came across Lily's face as she asked "But what about Harry?"

"Harry will be fine and will understand that you need to take care of The Chosen One. There is no need to worry about him just make sure Evan has the best and all the attention he needs." Dumbledore explained

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Four years Later

"He's a squib! What do you mean he's a squib!" James raged

"it's true. I tested him myself when Lily called and said he had yet to perform any accidental magic. I'm sorry, James, but he has no magic to speak of." Dumbledore lamented sadly. Lily was sitting on the couch crying softly into her hands.

"I knew it! I always knew he was worthless!" James stormed out of the study leaving Albus to comfort Lily

James went to the basement stairs, feeling the cold leaking up from the basement the closer he got; he called down the stairs "BOY!"

A small thin black-haired boy slipped out the door at the bottom of the stairs and timidly went to his father. James hit him hard across the face as soon as he was within reach. "You squib!" he roared "you pathetic, worthless squib! I knew it you've always been worthless since day one." he said each word with a hit to the boy's tear stained face. "get out of my sight! I never want to see your worthless face again! You are not my son!" with that he pushed him backwards down the stairs and stomped away.

The small boy let out a cry as he fell down the stairs and tried to hold back sobs as he dragged himself back into his basement room.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

4 Months Later

"Do either of you know anything about twinlore?" Albus asked. They shook their heads negative

"Well according to twinlore there is always a good twin and a bad twin. I think that in children's case it goes to the extremes. You see, in most cases of twins their levels of light and dark are relatively neutral. Each twin is equal distance from, well let's call it the midway mark between the essence of dark and the essence of light, and in most cases both twins aren't too far away from that point and remain neutral, however in rare cases both are very far from the midway mark, the one on the light side would be a very powerful wizard and an asset to the light side while the dark one would also be powerful but he would be a great threat to all that is good and light in our world." Albus looked at them solemnly.

"Now we are lucky," Albus went on "that we have managed to figure out which twin is which early. Dark twins can be very good at hiding what they are. It is clear that young Evan is the light twin, it could only be his great powers of light magic that was able to stop Voldemort from killing him and his brother and it will be this same light magic that will defeat him again when he returns."

Lily and James were about to argue but Albus held up a hand to stop them, "There is no point in arguing. Though, Evan defeated him he will come back, that is a given, so Evan must be prepared to defeat him again." He paused and a sad look came over his face "now, I am certain that Harry is the dark twin but, we are lucky that he has no magic to use for his dark purposes, but there is also the catch that watching his brother, who not only has very strong magic but is also famous across the world as The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Chosen One, will push him even deeper into his dark ways and as The Chosen One's brother it is very likely he could pose a great danger to Evan." The Potters gasped at this

"No. Albus, surely he wouldn't hurt his own brother!"said Lily

"But he's a squib! They're worthless, good for nothing abominations!" James cried.

Lily was about to argue that Harry is their son he isn't an abomination, but Albus's words came back to her. 'he would hurt Evan. He's dark and he would hurt by beloved Evan, he's no son of mine!' she thought to herself.

"How could he possibly hurt Evan if he has no power! He's a disgrace to the Potter family!" James went on.

"it's not that he'll hurt Evan by doing anything with magic but his place as his brother puts him in the position to do Evan a lot of harm, whether from telling the wrong information to people or sabotaging Evan, or even poisoning him."

"Then what should we do about him? I won't have him here endangering my child! I just won't!" growled Lily as she went into over protective mother mode.

"You are quite right, Lily. I believe that the best idea is to remove the threat and kept Evan safe. Now I think that you should move him to a muggle orphanage. He will be separated from Evan and the magical world and the orphanage will teach him humility and how to work with others so his darkness will be reduced and he can take a place in the muggle world."

James was positively beaming while Lily looked unsure for a moment before she thought about the squib hurting Evan then her resolve hardened. "That is a brilliant idea, Albus. When can we get rid of the little bastard?" said James with a cruel smile

Dumbledore laughed "oh, James. As he is a threat to Evan, as soon as possible. Today, would be excellent. We can do it now, no need to draw this out. It's best to free Evan from his taint as soon as possible."

"I absolutely agree, Albus." Said James as they all got up and went to the basement

James dragged the limping boy from his room. They got into the Potters' car and drove to an orphanage in London.

The small raven haired boy looked up timidly from the back seat "um where are we going?" he asked hesitantly in a quiet voice.

James turned around from the driver's seat and gave the small boy a sharp smack to the head causing the boy's head to twist away, hard, into the seat.

"don't ask questions, you freak!" James yelled at the raven haired child.

Albus just smiled genially from his seat next to him the back seat then proceeded to look out the window serenely, smile still playing at his lips.

The boy curled in on himself, turning towards the window, hoping that the others in the car just wouldn't notice him until they have to.

They made a turn in London, stopping in front of a small nice looking building with children running around a large garden filled with flowers. A sign read _St. Mary's Orphanage_.

James got out of the car and dragged the small boy out, roughly, behind him. Lily and Albus stayed, standing next to the car with James took the child to the around the building, away from the garden, to the front door.

He banged on it continuously until the matron came to the door.

"here, take the freak." He said shoving the boy harshly towards her before quickly turning and going back to the car.

The matron was too busy trying to catch the boy and keep him from falling to stop James from leaving; he was already in his car and driving away before she could catch him for more information on the orphanage's newest resident.

She tried to hold back her grimace at seeing yet another parent give up their child and pasted on a soft smile as she turned to the boy.

"welcome." She said kindly "what's your name?"

The small boy just looked at her blankly before saying in a soft, haunting voice, "I don't know."

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

"he can't stay here! We just don't have the room to fit in another child." Argued Sister Margareta

"he has nowhere else to go. We must find a home for him, his parents just left him here without any information at all." Said sister Constance, "all the orphanages in the city are full, we have nowhere to send him," she paused then in thought "I believe that there might be a place open at Wool's Orphanage. If we fill out the paper work we can have him there by the end of the day. We only need a name, age, and birth date."

"he has none. I asked him his name and he said he didn't know. I don't believe he has any recollection of ever being called anything but 'boy' or 'freak'" she said looking down sadly "I guess it's up to us to make something up since he doesn't know. I'd say he looks about four and we can say that his birthday is today so he would have just turned five." Proposed Sister Catherine

"he was called a freak by his family? Perhaps Kentigern as his surname. He is the patron saint of verbal abuse." Added sister Margareta while sister Catherine wrote it on the forms.

"as for a given name…well he reminds me of another boy I met once so long ago." said sister Constance as she leaned in and wrote the name on the form.

"it settled then." Said sister Catherine finishing the form. "call sister Louisa, Constance, we have to introduce her to young Tom."

a/n: the reason i keep referring to harry as 'the boy' in some way or another is because harry doesn't know his name and has never been called anything like a name so he doesn't know what to call himself at this point and probably not for a long time (he knows his name isn't Tom, seriously, he's not that stupid. who do you think he is, Evan?).

anyway thanks for reading. im hard at work on chapter 3 so look forward to it soon :)


	3. A New Life with Some Old Resemblances

Hello to all you fabulous people. i hope i haven't kept waiting too long. i just started a new school with almost no warning. they have a fetish or something for homework i swear. so i want to thank everyone who reads this or adds it to their favorites, may you all have happy joyous dreams! (don't ask, i heard that today and i just had to use it)

-Sayla

Wild Magic

Ch3

"Evan, would you like another helping of chocolate ice cream?" asked Lily, cooing to her beloved son

"Yes! Now! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" yelled Evan, making grabby hands at his mother who laughed good naturedly and handed the bowl to him, to which he immediately dug his hands into, ignoring the spoon he was given entirely. His father looked over at him proudly, as he watched his son as the boy put his face in the ice cream bowl.

"Loves his ice cream. Just like his old man!" James said, puffing his chest out proudly. Lily looked over at bother 'her boys,' smiling fondly.

"Now we really need to discuss plans. It's going to be Evan's seventh birthday soon and it really must be the best child's birthday that there is, I will settle for nothing less for my baby!" with a fierce and determined look, that seemed oddly paired with the subject she was discussing. The other Potters didn't seem to notice this and just agreed that the party would be 'The Best'.

"I want the new Nimbus, Mum!" cried Evan between mouthfuls of ice cream. "I want a broom! I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived! I deserve it!" he yelled as he started to bawl, this still not stopping him from eating his ice cream.

"Oh, sweetie! Of course you do! You deserve anything and everything you could ever want." Said Lily, trying to soothe her son

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

In London, a young boy called Tom was just finishing his meager breakfast in Wool's Orphanage. Tyler Mason and his cronies had already stolen most of it and he hadn't had much to start with in the first place. Tom had been living in Wool's Orphanage for the past two years and he had been bullied since his first day and it hadn't stopped since. Nobody would listen or help and when he tried to tell one of the adults the others would always turn it on him.

That was the problem. Somehow, when ever he managed to get away from them and was able to tell someone they would blame him for something. If he ever got away it was only because something had happened to one of his tormenters and he was always blamed for it.

There was the time when Tom, Tyler, and the rest of Tyler's cronies were playing outside on a rare sunny day. Tyler had gone to Tom and had started taunting him. It was just his normal taunts saying his family didn't want him, he was a freak and no one liked him.

After two years Tom was rather used to Tyler's taunts and steadfastly ignored Tyler in favor of his newest library book.

Tyler, unused to being ignored, grabbed the book out of Tom's hands and threw it across the yard then lunged for Tom. Tom jumped out of the way and started to run toward the other side of the yard, trying to get away. The chase went on for several minutes, Tyler's cronies joining in but being unable to catch the spry Tom.

Tyler was finally getting close to Tom. He was just going to grab his shirt when he tripped over a tree root.

Tyler's cronies paused when Tyler feel flat on his face while Tom grabbed his book and ran to the safety of the orphanage.

"That thing wasn't there before!" he said "Look, we're twenty feet from the tree. I swear it wasn't there before."

His comment were followed by several comments from his cronies

"I don't know, man. I can't have just popped up out of no where."

"Yeah, I know I saw it before."

"You're just seeing things."

Safe in the orphanage, Tom went up and locked himself in his room.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Tom is running. Tyler is after him again and he's not sure if he can get away this time.

He goes through an open doorway only to find himself in an empty room, an open window showing a second floor view. He closed the door behind him, knowing he was out of time and if Tyler opened the door he'd be caught.

He heard a creek then the sound of a doorknob turning and he knew he was caught. Tyler entered the room, a sick, cruel grin spread across his face.

"I got you now, freak. No place to run from me here." Tyler said as he approached Tom menacingly

He took a step towards Tom, standing directly in front of the window, when a great gust of wind came out of nowhere, pushing Tyler not away from the window but rather through it.

Tyler cried out while he fell, landing with a few sickening crunches.

Tom looked out the window at Tyler's broken body for a moment before a very pleased smirk came across his face. He turned, going back through the door, a cold laugh coming out just before he left.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Tom was in his favorite reading place outside under the tree. He was alone, none of the other children would go near him and most tried not to even look at him, they'd learned that he was evil from the matrons and the other children, they didn't want to get themselves hurt by being near them.

_"Hhhaaaarrrrrllllooowwwwwe"_

Tom looked around sharply, trying to figure out where the soft breezy whisper had come from.

_"Hhhhhaaaarrrrrrllloowwwe"_

There it was again. But this time it was firmer and almost...heavier in a way?

_"Hhhhaaaarrrrlllooowwwwe"_

At this point tom was turning his head rapidly, not understanding what was going on.

"_Stupid, strange human. Looking around at nothing. Psh. No doubt wondering where its intelligence has gone." _said a sibilant hiss

Tom momentarily forgot about the strange whispers and focused on the insult.

"_Not wondering where my intelligence has gone but rather where yours has gotten off to." _He said before seeing a small grass snake, his eyes going wide when the snake looked up at him in alarm.

"_A speaker! Forgive me speaker I meant no offense. I merely thought that you might be one of these other useless beings." _The snake said, gesturing to the other children disdainfully.

Tom, getting over his shock, asked what a speaker is.

"_A human who speaks the serpent tongue. I heard that one used to live here long ago but I never believed I'd have the honor of meeting one myself." _

Tom had a long conversation with the small snake, whose name he learned was Intuane. He came and visited often and was Tom's only friend until the day he didn't come back.

Dejected, Tom was crossing the street when he heard a few men talking in the street.

"Yeah, disgusting thing. Good thing its dead," said one

Tom, curious, looked at what they were talking about. There on the street was Intuane. He had been run over by a car and the men were nudging at him disgustedly with their shoes.

Tom was shaking in fury, all he could think about was he wanted them to feel what it was like to get ran over when a car came from out of no where and started speeding towards the two men. They tried to get away but they couldn't move their feet.

Tom turned away and went back to the orphanage.

The two men were gravely injured and died a week later in the hospital. The car was never found. All witnesses said it just disappeared right after the accident.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

In another part of the country the Dark Lord was holding court with his followers.

After he was injured in Godric's Hallow the Dark Lord retreated back to his headquarters. His closest followers healed tried to heal his wound but it would only heal very slowly, draining Voldemort's magic drastically.

It took three months for the wound to heal and another eight after that for his magic to fully come back to him. When he found out the world believed him dead, killed by the one year old Evan Potter, he was furious but soon saw how this would benefit him. He could work from the shadows without anyone suspecting him.

Over the years he had eased his way back to his old power, sending his deatheaters on raids was his most attention drawing plan but no one ever thought that he could still be alive so everyone believed the raids to be strange, though tragic, coincidences.

There was currently a wizarding family causing him a lot of trouble in the ministry. They were blocking all of the laws he wanted to get passed. He wanted them out of the way and decided to take his deatheaters out for a bit of muggle killing fun in the family's neighborhood.

When he saw the map of the neighborhood he couldn't resist his need to go on the raid himself. He had noticed an all too familiar orphanage near the target's house and couldn't resist the chance to go and burn it down himself.

"Be ready. We leave first thing in the morning. You know there is no better way to start the day than with blood shed." He told his deatheaters with a sadistic smirk.

The deatheaters, quivering with anticipation, went to prepare for the coming raid.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

His surrounding deatheaters were laughing exuberantly. The targeted wizarding family was long dead and they had moved on to just playing with the muggles.

Voldemort let a self satisfied smirk when his eyes rested on the orphanage.

He raised his wand and shot off a spell. Immediately the building went up in rapidly spreading flames jumping to all the surrounding buildings.

He watched the devestation for a bit then ordered his two lieutenants, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, to play with the muggles all they liked but make sure everything burned down before they go, then he apparated away, his work done.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Tom woke up to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes only to see everything around him fully inflamed.

He knew the building wasn't going to last much longer so he instantly took off for the main doors. He ran through the orphanage, without a single care for all the abusive people who lived there with him, not noticing all the flames licking his skin but causing no harm to him.

He got out of the orphanage, running through the flames surrounding the edge of the building and running straight into a woman with dark hair and a man with long white, blonde hair, both staring at him with wide eyes.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Lucius and Bellatrix were both admiring their Lord's work on the orphanage. The Fiendfyre was truly powerful when created by their Lord and they couldn't help but stand in awe of it.

They both stared, wide-eyed, when a small figure came out of the orphanage, going through the Fiendfyre without any harm. The figure had come to stop right in front of them and then looked up at them.

Bellatrix's breath almost caught when she saw the boy's eyes, the most beautiful _Avada Kedavra _green.

Looking at the child they both had only one thought: _this child has power; we must take him to our Lord._

Bellatrix spoke first "Hello, child. My name is Bellatrix. Can you tell me what your name is?"

Tom looked at her closely before responding. "The orphanage called me Tom Kentigern but it isn't my real name."

They looked surprised for a moment before they recovered.

"Well, Tom, I know someone who I think would very much like to meet you. Since you can't go back to the orphanage," she gestured to the burning rubble "would you like to come with us?' she asked gently, holding out an inviting hand.

Tom regarded her thoughtfully for a moment before slowly taking the offered hand cautiously.

Bellatrix smiled a rare genuine smile. "Hang on tight." She said before apparating them to their Lord's manor.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Voldemort was sitting in his main meeting room going over the results of the raid with the deatheaters who had already returned. He was pleased with what he was hearing and was going to go to his library soon to do some research when Bellatrix and Lucius came in.

He didn't expect them back for quite sometime, they both loved raids so much, never missing a chance to cause such destruction. That's when he saw the small child Bellatrix was leading toward his throne.

"My Lord." She bowed slightly in formality (she was a close friend and wasn't held to the stricter standards of the lesser detheaters).

"I want you to meet someone. This is a child from the orphanage we destroyed. We saw him come out." Her voice got more intense for a moment when she said, "My Lord, he walked through Fiendfyre."

This got the Dark Lord's attention. The child, who couldn't be more than eight, appeared unharmed and his clothing, though ragged and worn, wasn't charred in the slightest. He looked at the child closely, he had raven black hair down past his ears, pale, white skin, bright green eyes, and delicate aristocratic features, he seemed too familiar to not have met before. He decided he'd figure out this child's mystery and ordered everyone but the boy to leave.

Bellatrix looked at the boy and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a small, warm smile before she left.

"_What do you think, Nagini? Do you think the boy has power?" _Voldemort asked his familiar

"_I think he looks delicious. May I eat him?" _Nagini asked back

Tom's eyes went wide and he started to back away. Voldemort noticed this and carefully asked

"_Can you understand us?"_

The boy nodded. "_Are you a snake speaker as well?"_

Voldemort's eyes widened a bit before a small smile played at the edges of his mouth.

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort. What is your name?"

The raven-haired boy scowled. "The orphanage people called me Tom Kentigern. Kentigern after the saint and I heard that there was someone called Tom at the orphanage a long time ago who was a lot like me..." the boy trailed off bitterly glaring at the floor. "But it isn't my name. I don't know my name. My parents left me at the orphanage almost three years ago. I never actually learned my name from them. They didn't like me."

Voldemort was a bit shocked to realize that this boy not only had lived in the same orphanage as him but was also named after him by the matrons.

A child that he must have seen before, eerily like him down to the name and orphanage, a parselmouth, and has powerful magic? It couldn't be a coincidence that he just so happened to be brought to the Dark Lord. He would take him in, at least until they could find out who he is. From what he said it sounds like he was from an abusive family.

He looked into the boy's eyes and a strange recognition hit him. The Chosen One. _He's the Chosen One. _

The incentive to keep him around just got a lot better. _I just have to make sure. Maybe an inheritance test at Gringotts? Well until then._

"Well I have to call you something. How about…" _well damn. What do you temporarily name a person you've just met?_ He looked at the boy again. _Well he is a parselmouth. _"How about Sly? Just until we can figure out your name."

"You-you will let me stay?"

Voldemort gave a small smile at the stunned boy. "Yes, you can stay here as long as you wish. I would like it if you did." his voice carried an underlay of kindness that left even himself a bit surprised.

The boy, Sly he reminded himself, stared at him disbelieving for a moment smiling slightly at the Dark Lord. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I will call Bella to watch over you."

Bellatrix came in, immediately going to the boy, taking his hand in hers.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

Bellatrix bit her lip nervously as she waited for her Lord to decide the fate the child.

She really did love children, if they weren't polluted by the light that is. She had tried and tried to have children with her husband Rodolphus but found out that she was unable to. That fact made her particularly vindictive to people she didn't like that had children. Case and point: Frank and Alice Longbottom.

She was particularly taken with the child she had found. He seemed smart, well mannered, had lovely aristocratic features (much like her own), and had shown that he must have some powerful magic. So she couldn't help but fret over her Lord's decision.

When she heard her Lord's call she went into the room, going immediately to the child and took his hand, pleased he was still there unharmed, and waited for her Lord's orders.

"Bella this is Sly," putting emphasis on the name, "He will be staying here and I would like you to take care of him." Sly looked up with a small, hopeful smile.

Bellatrix could feel herself start to glow with happiness.

"I would like to train him myself to discover the extent of his magical power. But he will need someone to be a...parental figure of sorts. I would like that to be you, Bella. I want to take him to Gringotts soon for an inheritance test but since his birth parents gave him up so he will be staying here and not going back to them." The Dark Lord told her.

"Of course, my Lord." she said, understanding what her lord was telling her. Sly wasn't going to be going anywhere soon, he was there to stay. To stay _hers_ "I would be honored to do so." Bowed Bellatrix, pulling her new ward with her to the door.

He paused for a moment and went towards Voldemort. He looked up at him and said "Thank you." Then left with Bellatrix.

***************I am a page break. Fear Me!***************

The newly named Sly was happier than he'd been at any time in his memory. He was free of the orphanage, the orphanage was destroyed, he had a new home, a new mentor, and for the first time he had someone to call his parent.

Bellatrix was taking him through what he had just learned was Slytherin Castle. Voldemort was actually the heir of Slytherin, a very famous and powerful wizard that lived a thousand years ago. He was a founder of the greatest school of magic in the world. Voldemort himself was the most powerful wizard in the world, only rivaled by the current headmaster of Hogwarts, the manipulating, senile old coot, Albus Dumbledore.

"Sly, this is my husband Rodolphus." Said Bellatrix, introducing a tall man with thick dark hair.

Rodolphus, putting together his wife's caring attitude towards the child with her desire to have a child of her own, was very nice when he introduced himself.

"Hello Sly. I hope you will like it here." Rodolphus hoped he didn't say something wrong but a beaming look from Bella quelled his fears.

"Our room is right across the hall from yours, Sly. You can come to us for anything you need." said Bella with a warm caring smile.

Sly looked at the door she pointed at then turned back and gave Bella a tight hug around the waist. Stared down at him in stunned silence before gently hugging him back before he went into his new room.

"Okay. Talk." Said Rodolphus

Bella looked at the door before turning back to Rodolphus. " He's from the orphanage that was destroyed in the raid. He walked through _Fiendfyre_, Rodolphus." she emphasized, "Lucius and I brought him to the Dark Lord and he decided that he would train him and have him stay here." She looked down with a small smile, "He wants me to take care of him, as a...as a mother would."

Rodoulphus stared for a second before taking Bella in his arms, a pleased smile coming across his face. "We'll take care of him. He will be the best taken care of boy in the wizarding world."

a/n: hey readers! i hope everyone liked it, cuz i worked hard on it. i hope the frequent name changes for Harlowe/Harry/boy/Tom/Sly isn't too distracting because i'll probably be doing that a lot. i made Bella and Rodolphus a lot nicer in this, like yes they are both still fairly mad and fairly evil but there is a _method_ to their madness. ok so lots of love to everyone, until next time

-Sayla


	4. Chapter 4 teaser

a/n: hello all! sorry for not updating this but i've been busy and i want to get reasonably ahead in my chapters so i won't take so long in between them. so this isn't the actual chapter 4 but i'm giving a bit of a teaser in honor of voldemort's birthday and i want to post something while it's still 2011 :D

Chapter 4 teaser

Sly learned the ropes of Slytherin Castle fast. Most of the Deatheaters could be found there at some time during the day. Several lived there like Bella and Rodolphus, as well as Rodolphus's brother Rabastan, who he had met after his first few days there, due to the bounties on their heads.

Sly wasn't allowed to be without a hood unless he was only in Voldemort's presence or the Lestranges', Voldemort didn't want many people to know about him yet as he was still figuring Sly out for himself.

Sly was a mystery.

His accidental magic didn't show itself in any of the common ways

end teaser

what will happen in chap 4: sly will meet more deatheaters, learn more about sly's magical powers, sly's relationship with the lestranges evolves, sly's relationship to _Voldemort _sorta evolves, learn about voldie's people and servants and what the hierarchy is, and get a peak at the light side and how things are going for the wizarding world, the potters and dumbles

well that's it! will post soon and a Happy new year and a happy Tom Riddle day!

love to all

-sayla

p.s. i'm editing this because i wanted to clarify a few things about the potters and their reasons for treating harry the way they did.

i feel like it might have seemed a little over the top how much they hated him so im just going to go over how each james, lily, and evan felt towards harry and their treatment towards him

James Potter: james has always been a bit selfish and focused on glory and fame so he immediately latches on to Evan's new status, treating evan like a prince, and somewhat forgetting about harry. as the fame consumes him he grows a little resentful of harry and how he could have jeopardized evan's life that night and is trying to take from evan both the fame and his parents attention. when harry doesn't have any accidental magic like evan has so often it introduces the idea that harry is a squib. as a pure-blood from an ancient family, james sees it as the highest disgrace, something that needs to be hidden or gotten rid of, hence harry's isolation from the family and the world and also his room in the basement, but also punished for disgracing the family so badly as well as his brothers fame, hence his abuse. when dumbledore confirms that harry is a squib james's resentment magnifies. worse when dumbledore introduces harry as dark and a danger to evan, james' precious son and key to fame as well as the only magical child of the potter family, james' dislike form into pure hatred so he gets rid of him

lily potter: after that fateful night lily is worried for both of her babies because they were in danger but when evan is named the chosen one and the person that will have to fight voldemort in the future all her worry transfers to him and she disregards harry's wellbeing because 'he'll be fine he doesn't have to fight voldemort'. her attention is so fixated on evan she doesn't notice harry or how james treats him. when he's announced a squib she's upset because he won't be able to know magic like she did, her own failure as to produce a nonmagical child, and his inability to magically help evan to fight when the time comes. when he's said to be a danger to evan, the child whose safety she holds dearest, her motherly instincts turn toward evan and away from harry, only focues on protecting her baby evan.

Evan Potter: because of his parents he doesn't see harry as anything but someone who lived there with them. he was indifferent to harry except that he was a disgrace to the potter family. when harry is gone it makes no difference to him and he goes on with his life and forget all about him

hope this may make things a little more clear

-say :)


End file.
